Lopez the Heavy
"¿Por qué usted me hace preguntas si usted nunca entiende las respuestas?" : —Lopez questioning why others ask him questions despite them not understanding the answers in Retention Deficit Lopez the Heavy (Lopez La Pesado in Spanish) is a main character in Red vs. Blue and is voiced by series creator Burnie Burns. He is a robot built by Sarge with a damaged speech unit that only allows him to speak in Spanish. He served as a supporting antagonist during Season 3 and 4'', acting as O'Malley's assistant before returning to the Red Team by the end of ''Season 5. He was absent during all of Season 8 and had a cameo in 10 before coming back fully in Season 11. Overview Throughout the series, Lopez has been shown to be an efficient mechanic, as he was able to build a robot army in Defusing the Situation and a holographic chamber within seconds in Relocated: Part Three. Lopez is also shown to be a competent soldier, being able to fend off the Meta in The Installation and rescue Tucker from a Federal Army soldier in Fire. According to Rooster Teeth, Lopez wasn't intended to be a robot, as Burnie Burns states he was just a character who never talked and the idea of him turning out to be a robot came later so to add more comedy in the series. Unfortunately, many characters cannot understand Lopez. Donut, who has only a remedial understanding of Spanish, thinks he can, but usually gets it wrong, much to Lopez's frustration. Sarge pretends to understand him, but is rarely even close, much to Lopez's amusement. Although Sarge did seem to understand him briefly during Relocated, he seems to have lost that ability. The characters who have been able to understand Lopez are Sheila, Andy, Omega, Doc, Sister, Lopez 2.0, Locus, and Grif. Tucker can with the aid of a dictionary, although in Episode 33 he seems to understand him perfectly. Simmons attempted to learn Spanish, most likely to interact with Lopez, though he accidentally learned Esperanto instead. Sometime later, Grif had finally taken the time to learn Spanish, citing he needed to for Lopez's "lines," referring to his time in isolation where he made volleyballs that represented the Reds and Blues. Thus far, this makes him the only member of Lopez's own team to actually understand Spanish. Personality Initially, Lopez showed great loyalty to the Red Team, until he was possessed by Church. When Lopez tried to escape back to the Reds they attacked him, believing him to be a Blue, leaving Lopez betrayed. With nowhere else to go, Lopez was eventually kidnapped by O'Malley and worked for him for a lengthy period of time. Throughout this period, Lopez's loyalty to the Reds diminished as he grew a more pessimistic view on things. Lopez's personality has changed since his return to Red Team. He's no longer glad to take orders nor does he praise the Reds as a superior team, but instead questions the majority of the instructions given to him. He now has taken up the habit of making sarcastic remarks about most of the things people say to him, since nobody understands what he's saying and therefore don't realize he's insulting them. Nonetheless, he still follows Sarge's orders and assists the Reds and Blues, even having to save them at times. However, due to the multiple traumas and disrespect he has received throughout the series, Lopez has developed a grim, apathetic view on life. By Season 5, he had seemingly given up the will to exist, and by Season 11, he had openly resigned himself to the misery the Reds and Blues cause him. In a rare display of fear however, Lopez appeared extremely alarmed when he discovered Locus was in fact able to understand his insults (a first, as nobody up until then could genuinely understand him), begging the mercenary to not kill him. WashReunited.png Category:Internet Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Military Category:Loyal Category:Article stubs Category:Pessimists Category:Heroic Creation Category:Red vs Blue heroes Category:Brutes Category:Related to Villain Category:Suicidal